


shut up and kiss me

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hot Tub, M/M, POV Chris "Chowder" Chow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: “We’ll set you up!” Chowder exclaimed at the same time as Nursey said, “I’ll kiss you.”~~Written for Feedback Fest and based onthis artby Froshwhiskey!





	shut up and kiss me

Chowder could not believe his eyes. 

The frogs were chilling in the hot tub — not anywhere close to five feet apart because they were all gay (well Chowder was bi and Nrusey was pan but that was beside the point) but also weren’t dating so there was a bit of space between them — on Jack’s balcony when Dex had said it. 

“I’ve never kissed a boy.”

“What? But you went to screw with that guy from the soccer team!” Nursey exclaimed, waving with his red solo cup wildly. “And you went on that date with… what’s his name. Jonathan! I thought you’d kissed them!”

Dex shook his head, his cheeks turning adorably pink. 

“We’ll set you up!” Chowder exclaimed at the same time as Nursey said, “I’ll kiss you.”

“What?” Dex said, staring at him. 

“Well Chowder is with Cait, obvi, but I’m not seeing anyone. And clearly it is a  _ travesty _ that you’ve never been kissed. So.” he shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal but Chowder could see the chill facade. He wondered if he should intervene.

“You don’t have to do that, Nurse. I can find someone to kiss.”

“What if I want to?” Nursey said. 

“What.” Dex said again, completely deadpan. 

“Chill, Poindexy. You’re cute as heck. I’ve always kinda wanted to kiss you.”

“You have?” Dex gaped.

“Chyeah.”

“But you hide it so well!” 

Nursey chuckled. “You wanna kiss or what, Dex?”

“Yeah, I really do.”

As one, the two passed their cups to Chowder and he watched, mouth agape, as they met in the middle of the hot tub and kissed. 

And kissed. 

And didn’t stop kissing. 

“Um, guys?” 

They broke apart with a gasp of air but didn’t move apart from where they had wrapped themselves around each other. 

“Helluva first kiss,” Dex said weakly. 

“I kinda want it to be my last first kiss ever,” Nursey said. 

“Dramatic much?” Dex chirped, but he was grinning. 

“Well? Am I wrong?”

“You’re not wrong,” Dex admitted, his cheeks somehow turning even pinker. 

“Should I leave?” Chowder asked. 

They turned to him as though they’d forgotten he was there and burst out laughing in unison. 

“Nah, we’re chill,” Nursey said, guiding Dex back to the bench he’d been sitting on and wrapping his arm around Dex’s shoulders. Dex nestled into Nursey’s side. 

Chowder passed their cups back and they all took an awkward drink. 

“Yeah, no we’re gonna go make out more,” Dex declared, standing from the bubbling water and pulling a laughing Nursey after him. 

“See ya, C!” 

Chowder just smiled after them. The hot tub was a  _ great _ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog this ficlet and the amazing art on my [tumblr!](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/187725658151/froshwhiskey-cool-for-the-summer-i-know-ive)


End file.
